Electronic devices having various functions (such as cellular phones, electronic organizers, personal compound terminals, laptop computers, etc.) have emerged with the development of electronic communication technologies. These electronic devices have become necessities of modern life and have become an important means for delivering fast changing information.
As the functional differences between electronic devices of respective manufacturers have recently been greatly reduced, the manufacturers tend to make an effort to increase the rigidity of the electronic devices, which are being gradually slimmed in order to satisfy consumers' purchasing needs, and to strengthen the design features of the electronic devices. Reflecting this trend, various structures (e.g., exteriors) of the electronic devices are at least partially implemented using a metal material so as to appeal to the luxuriousness of the electronic devices and to the elegance of the exterior thereof. Further, the manufacturers have made an effort to solve, for example, a ground problem (e.g., an electric shock) and the problem of reduced antenna radiating performance, which are encountered when a metal material is used.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.